Malentendido
by MittaM
Summary: Po & Tigresa. Mientras juzgues a alguien sin conocerla seguirás sacando malas conclusiones


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Lo que pasa en este fic algunos lo han vivido y otros no: En algún momento de tu vida le dices a alguien (amigo, familiar, enamorado...) algo (un secreto, una confesión, una idea...) que, aunque es real de tu parte, sientes que te pone en una mala posición desde el instante que lo dijiste y te llena de miedo y vergüenza el habérselo dicho, haciendo que te arrepientas y te llenes de preocupación. Sin embargo esa persona, lejos de hacerte daño al respecto, te confronta, te dice que hablen al respecto y terminan bien en términos, sabiendo que al final del día puedes confiar en esa persona y que lo que dijiste está seguro con ella.

Para mi honestamente se requiere un tipo de carácter y compasión muy noble para no lastimar a alguien en un momento tan vulnerable como ese, teniendo en cuenta lo mala que es la gente, y te enseña a no juzgar a los demás por apariencias: Los que crees que no te lastimaran lo hacen y los que piensas que se aprovecharan y te ridiculizaran no lo hacen. Todo se resume a como es alguien por dentro.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Malentendido**

Fue después de varias horas de meditar en el centro de la habitación que Tigresa tomo su decisión, luego de un largo de tiempo de pensar si era lo correcto o no. Desde aquella mañana había pensando en dejar que el evento se convirtiera en cosa del pasado pero luego de ver como se desenvolvió el resto del día supo que tenía que tomar una decisión por su bien.

Sus orejas percibían con facilidad los silenciosos gruñidos del Guerrero Dragón, quien continuaba atormentándose por la opción de palabras que había tomado durante su entrenamiento. Abrió sus ojos y se levanto con cierta pesadez, reconociendo que una diminuta parte de ella le insistía que debía dejar que se diera cuenta que no le había dicho nada malo.

Abrió la puerta y cruzo el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Po. Un patético gimoteo hiso que sus orejas se movieran y negara con la cabeza. _Más fuerte que todos nosotros y aun así a veces es tan inocente como un niño_ pensó y sonrió sutilmente. Toco suavemente la puerta de papel y en ese preciso momento un silencio total consumió la habitación.

-Quién es? -Pregunto una voz temerosa desde el interior.

-Po, es Tigresa. -Respondió la Maestra. Casi de inmediato se escucho el resonar de alguien que rodaba nerviosamente por el suelo. -Puedo pasar?

Ante esa pregunta no hubo respuesta. Nuevamente la habitación se mantuvo en total silencio

-Po? -Insistió Tigresa, agudizando sus oídos. La respiración de Po se agitaba cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

-Si?

-Puedo pasar?

Silencio nuevamente. Tigresa gruño en voz baja antes de abrir la puerta sin deseos de preguntar nuevamente. Aun en la oscuridad no le fue difícil reconocer la figura del Guerrero Dragón sentado en una de las esquinas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por volverse diminuto o desaparecer completamente. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Tigresa giro la cabeza en sentido contrario, respirando desenfrenadamente por la boca.

Tigresa encendió la lámpara y contemplo a Po por unos segundos. Sus garras agarraban sus rodillas haciendo lo posible por no temblar y sus hombros se encontraban tan tensos que parecía una estatua. Se sentó frente a él y enrollo su cola alrededor de su cintura, mirándolo detenidamente. Espero lo que debieron ser un par de minutos hasta que el panda pudo relajarse lo más que la situación que había sacado de proporción dentro de su cabeza le permitía.

Finalmente, sin poder resistir ver el manojo de nervios que tenia frente suyo, Tigresa abrió la boca para hablar, el recuerdo de aquel día cruzando por la mente de ambos.

...

Habían mañanas como esta en la que los ánimos están por los aires y una perpetua energía fluye electrizantemente alrededor. Condiciones como esta hacían que Po y Tigresa actuasen curiosamente sincronizados, levantándose mas temprano que de costumbre y saliendo a lo alto de las montañas a entrenar juntos, como si se volviesen dos envases que el Kung Fu llenaba para manifestarse. Con el sol a un par de horas de salir y con el Valle de la Paz durmiendo bajo ellos, se abalanzaban el uno contra el otro en medio de la neblina de las montañas, el húmedo pasto crujiendo bajo sus pies a medida que golpes, patadas, saltos y bloqueos eran el único lenguaje que se permitía. Los ojos de ambos brillaban, unos color jade y otros naranja, mientras que la pasión del combate los obligaba a sonreír cuando uno lograba sobrellevar al otro.

Cuando finalmente el sol empezaba a cubrir la cima de las montañas ambos empezaban a sentir exhausto y cuando los rayos del sol bañaba sus pelajes se detenían, no importaba el ataque o la posición, y se sentaban en el piso a contemplar el horizonte. Ambos todavía no sabían como había empezado aquella tradición y cómo era posible que estuviesen tan perfectamente sincronizados, pero en la mente de cada uno tenían el mismo pensamiento: La magia del Kung Fu, que nos envuelve a todos.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana había ocurrido algo que no había pasado antes: Ambos quitaron los ojos del cielo y se miraron el uno al otro. Se estudiaron momentáneamente, ambos con el pelo erizado, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos llenos de energía, y empezaron a reír suavemente, producto de la euforia del ejercicio. Ambos tenían marcas de golpes en varias partes y debían verse fatales debido al dolor que sentían en algunas partes del rostro, y fue en ese instante, motivado por el momento, que las palabras de Po salieron de su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Estas muy bonita Tigresa. -Dijo entre jadeos. Todavía en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Disculpa? -Pregunto Tigresa, segura de haber escuchado mal.

-Me gusta cuando estas así, radiante por la energía del ejercicio. Te vez bonita.

No fue hasta que la adrenalina empezó a bajar que Po había notado sus palabras. Su sonrisa se borro tan rápido como un rayo golpea la tierra y antes de reaccionar de manera correcta salto del suelo y empezó a correr, desconcertado y aterrorizado por lo que acababa de decir. Tigresa lo siguió con la mirada, su cabeza torcida hacia un lado procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Finalmente se levanto del suelo, se estiro pesadamente bajo los rayos del sol y retomo su camino de vuelta al Palacio de Jade.

...

-Po, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso esta mañana. -Dijo Tigresa, sus ojos incandescentes por el fuego de la lámpara.

-Esta mañana? Que paso esta mañana? -Pregunto Po fingiendo ignorancia, fallando épicamente.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-Pasaron muchas cosas este día, podrías refrescarme la memoria?

Tigresa se cruzo de brazos. _Como un niño_. -A ver, fue aquello que hiso que salieras corriendo cada vez que me veías y que te obligo a comer fuera del Palacio para evitar vomitar de la ansiedad.

Ante esos recuerdos los ojos de Po se hundieron, recordando como su corazón se había mantenido en su garganta durante todo el día, sintiéndose agotado en todo momento ante la expectativa de ser enfrentado para dar explicaciones. Incluso su perpetuo apetito se vio afectado ante el trastorno físico y emocional que aquella situación le estaba ocurriendo. Sus garras apretaron con tal fuerza sus rodillas que pensó que iba a destrozarlas.

-Hmm, sabes que, creo que me suena un poco. -Intento nuevamente, sus ojos disparándose a todos lados. -Pero no estoy muy seg...-

-Cuando me dijiste que me considerabas bonita Po. -Interrumpió Tigresa finalmente.

Po aguanto la respiración para luego suspirar pesadamente. Un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza y derrota lo acogió, haciéndolo ver triste y moribundo. Las orejas de Tigresa se bajaron ante aquel cuadro. Era obvio ahora que la única opción era intervenir.

-De eso quería hablarte. Porque estas así por eso? -Pregunto la Maestra llena de duda y preocupación. El ambiente era tan deprimente que por un instante parecía que podía contagiarla.

-Lo lamento Tigresa. -Fue lo único que pudo decir el panda, frotándose un brazo penosamente. Lo único en su mente era el deseo de que la tierra se lo tragase -No fue mi intensión. No tengo idea de lo que me paso. Lo lamento TANTO.

-Pero por qué? Porque lo lamentas? -Insistió Tigresa. Por primera vez desde que había entrado Po la miro a los ojos, sintiéndose burlado. No sabía si la Maestra estaba siendo cruel a propósito.

-Como que por qué? Por lo que te dije!

-Que soy bonita?

-Si!

-Pero por qué?

Po negó con la cabeza, incrédulo y herido, incapaz de darse cuenta que la duda de Tigresa era completamente genuina. -No tienes por qué ser tan cruel Tigresa. Porque me haces esto?

Ante aquella acusación Tigresa achico los ojos y gruño impacientemente, pero recordó que el motivo por el que las cosas se habían salido de control era por culpa de su naturaleza, no la de él.

-Déjame cambiar mi pregunta entonces. -Dijo, desenrollándose su cola para no mostrarse a la defensiva. -Po, por qué piensas que un elogio es una ofensa?

La pregunta detuvo en seco cualquier pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza de Po. Durante más de un minuto se había quedado sin palabras. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que Tigresa le sonreía cálidamente. Por un momento no sabía si estaba despierto o soñando.

-Es por mi naturaleza, verdad? -Pregunto la maestra con cierta diversión. Se inclino hacia adelante como si fuese a revelar un secreto. -Soy tan tenebrosa y apática que uno pensaría que darme un elogio sería un insulto, verdad?

Po abrió la boca un par de veces pero no supo que decir. El enfado que había sentido hace unos momentos se reemplazo por una profunda vergüenza. Se sintió pequeño mientras sentía lagrimas acumularse detrás de los ojos.

-Cuando me dijiste eso, genuinamente pensabas eso de mí y me lo dijiste con afecto, o lo dijiste para burlarte y ser cruel conmigo?

-Yo nunca te haría eso Tigresa! -Dijo Po finalmente al escuchar aquella acusación. -Lo que te dije... era lo que pensaba en ese momento

-Entonces no lamentes haberlo dicho! Lo que dijiste salió de tu corazón y fue algo agradable y positivo. Solo una persona mezquina en el corazón se tomaría algo así a mal, no crees? He estado de buen humor todo el día porque alguien me dijo algo agradable, sobretodo alguien que aprecio tanto como tú. Es mucho mejor que las ofensas que me decían en el orfanato y el silencio indiferente que el Maestro Shifu me dio por tantos años. Incluso hace que me olvide de todo eso por un momento.

Po miraba asombrado a Tigresa mientras escuchaba esas palabras y se dio cuenta que la estaba juzgando mal nuevamente; no debía ser una sorpresa que ella tuviera ese corazón y esa compasión dentro de ella solo porque fuera sea fuerte e indomable. -Entonces... no estás molesta?

-Yo? No, no realmente. Más bien diría que estoy sorprendida, considerando que me visto como un varón, mis patas son duras como el acero y hay muchas, MUCHAS más mujeres bonitas en el Valle, pero si alguien me considera bonita voy a aceptar ese elogio sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Tigresa se rio ante su propia comparación y Po no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa, olvidando momentáneamente el desorden emocional en que se había vuelto hace un momento. Miro frente a él aquella persona que todos, incluyéndolo, la juzgaban sin conocerla a fondo. Ella, que no se burlo ni le maltrato los sentimientos que le había mostrado y que lo enfrento llena de paciencia y cariño mientras el actuaba como un estúpido niño. En ese momento la vio igual que como lo hiso aquella mañana pero esta vez se resistió a hacer algún comentario. En vez de eso se esforzó sobremanera porque las lagrimas que tenia acumuladas no salieran.

-Eres realmente barbará Tigresa. -Por primera vez en todo el día Po sintió que un enorme peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

-Lo sé. -Respondió con fingida arrogancia. Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el Panda. Coloco ambas garras en sus hombros y los froto suavemente. Finalmente llevo una garra hasta su pecho y palpo donde se encontraba su corazón. -Grande y gentil, igual que su dueño. No pierdas esa cualidad Po. Se requiere un tipo especial de fuerza y valor para abrirse de esa forma. -Dijo con una sonrisa y sin nada más que decir se dio vuelta y camino en dirección a la puerta. Cuando tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación se detuvo por un momento y miro a Po. Por un instante tuvo en mente preguntar si lo que había pasado esa mañana evitaría que volviesen a entrenar como de costumbre pero decidió no hacerlo, sabiendo que eso debía decidirlo el destino, como se sentían el uno con el otro, y sobre todo el Kung Fu. Apago la lámpara con un soplido y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos lo único que se veía en la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches, Guerrero Dragón.

 **Fin**.


End file.
